


The Pleasure Landline

by awesomecookies



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Pictures, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Sex Toys, Smut, Suits, Texting, calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomecookies/pseuds/awesomecookies
Summary: He took his phone and settled on a good pose, spreading his legs wide, one hand pulling the fabric so his modesty was just hidden through the soft lace, angling the camera in a suggestive way. He threw a wink for good measure before snapping a photo. Then he sent it to Eiji.'I hope you're enjoying your meal. I just cooked lunch.'He typed in as a message.He chuckled before going back to preparing his food, still unclothed except for his apron which barely covered his thighs.Midway through his lunch, his phone pinged with a notification. Ash's heart pounded.Ash! I'm in public!
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 12
Kudos: 120





	The Pleasure Landline

**Author's Note:**

> To all those who answered my Twitter poll, thank you. Here we get sub Ash and Dom Eiji having phone sex. That's it. That's the plot haha. To those who's just here yeah. Enjoy

Ash knew it was necessary. He couldn't actually be with his husband for all his trips despite Ash wanting to be. (Husband. Didn't that sound nice?) But as it was, he had grad school and Eiji had his job as a photographer. And since he was climbing up the ranks of his profession, slowly becoming more famous, he also had more international clients, therefore more travelling to do.

Ash was not so happy. But he was nothing but a supportive husband so he didn't say anything about him leaving. It's not that Ash hated Eiji travelling. What he hated was him travelling without him. 

"It's only three days, darling. You can live without me, right?" Eiji laughed from the screen where he was in his hotel room in L.A, some gala or whatever was happening and they wanted him to be the photographer of the event. Ash was happy for him. But to answer his question, no he couldn't actually live without him. Survive? Maybe, but living? That's a different thing entirely. 

"I want to hold you." Ash mumbled from the dining table where he ate with his laptop across him. Eiji's smiling face was all over it, even as he walked around the room. He was half naked with only his slacks on. Ash tried not to focus too much on that detail. 

"You'll hold me after three days." Eiji put his long hair up in a bun while he shrugged on his dress shirt. "When I get back, we can cuddle all you want."

"I don't think I can wait much longer." Ash had developed a need to cling unto his husband. He didn't take the separation well even though he told himself repeatedly that this was only temporary. Still, he would have felt better if he was right beside him as he traveled. 

Eiji propped his phone on the bedside table. "You're very spoiled." He wrinkled his nose.

"You spoiled me so much." Ash chuckled. 

"I suppose." Eiji fixed his bowtie. Ash's fingers twitched. He was the one who usually did that for him. "Alright, tell me if I look stupid." He turned around to let Ash see his whole body. The suit had huffed his figure nicely, bringing out his toned body. He looked absolutely delicious and Ash's breath hitched even though he's seen his husband in so many different ways. He'll never get used to it. 

"You look amazing as always Eiji." He smiled. That was an understatement though. What Ash wanted to do to him. It was unfair. He wanted to touch his husband. 

"Anyway, I'm off to dinner. Try your best not to call when I'm working will you, darling?" Eiji took his phone along with his equipment, waving one last goodbye.

"Yes yes. I have work to do anyway." Ash snorted. It was strange to see him a day late with him still going to dinner and Ash about to cook lunch. Regardless, that suit was too sinful to be legal. Perhaps if Ash was there in person, his husband wouldn't be able to walk out of that room unravaged. 

"Bye." And with that the video call was over. 

Ash sighed. There was a lingering feeling of longing in his chest after that. But it was just three days. Eiji was right. He could technically wait. He was a grown man. 

Plus he had homework to do that was due tomorrow so he could focus on that at least. Ash buried himself into typing at his laptop for the next couple of hours and when lunch time came, he decided to cook himself some rice and reheated the curry from last night's left over. He wore Eiji's apron over and started the work. He tried to focus on the curry and the rice cooker, but his thoughts drifted to Eiji. 

Not that he didn't always do that. It was just that this time, he was still thinking about him in that damned suit. Ash helped pick that after all. There piece that wrapped around his toned body nicely, bringing out his best curves and assets. Of course Ash would only pick the best for his husband. 

God how he loved to ravish him. Or perhaps get ravished by him. Ash didn't mind. In fact, he liked it a lot when Eiji was in control. Not that Eiji usually did. Whenever they had their activities in bed, Eiji was sure to be gentle, to be always careful of Ash. And while he appreciated the sentiment, it kind of frustrated Ash as well. 

He saw that body. He saw how those muscles rippled, he heard how deep Eiji's voice would go in the throes of pleasure. He wanted that to dominate him.

Ash groaned. It really would not do to think of that. A problem was slowly hardening between his legs and Eiji was still busy with work so he really could not disturb him.

Unless....

Ash slipped off his boxers and his shirt, leaving only the apron on. He felt giddy doing this. It's not like Eiji was going to see it right away. It'll be a fun surprise. 

He took his phone and settled on a good pose, spreading his legs wide, one hand pulling the fabric so his modesty was just hidden through the soft lace, angling the camera in a suggestive way. He threw a wink for good measure before snapping a photo. Then he sent it to Eiji. 

' _I hope you're enjoying your meal. I just cooked lunch_.'

He typed in as a message.

He chuckled before going back to preparing his food, still unclothed except for his apron which barely covered his thighs.

Midway through his lunch, his phone pinged with a notification. Ash's heart pounded. 

_Ash! I'm in public!_

Ash giggled. That seemed to have caught his attention. He could imagine his husband flushing in the middle of the room. 

That spurred Ash to do more.

He crossed his bare legs, the apron riding up and bunched on his thighs. It was a good picture if he said so himself. 

He sent that to Eiji and waited for a reply.

By the time Ash had finished washing the dishes, Eiji had sent back his reaction.

_You tease._

Ash smirked. 

_It was a perfectly innocent photo._

Then Ash let the strap slip off his shoulder, revealing a nipple as he laid on the empty dinner table to snap the photo. 

_You thinking of something dirty, onii-san?_

There was once again a gap in the reply, although it was shorter than last time. 

_I'm warning you Ash._

Ash laughed. Eiji was getting hot and bothered and Ash was loving it. He loved to tease the man. He loved to push him to the edge till he finally lost control. 

Ash sprinted to their bedroom and wasted no time in taking a bottle of lube from the drawer. He was already hard from the thought of what he was going to do. 

He uncapped the bottle and coated his fingers with the gel. Without a minute to lose, he circled his rim before pushing them inside. One digit, the two until it was knuckle deep. When he felt himself loos enough, he took a vibrator and inserted it in his ass. He moaned shamelessly at the sensation. When the plug was seated deep inside him, he pressed his face against the mattress, ass up the air and snapped a photo. The purple plug was obvious, cock hanging out and the apron was still visible, together with Ash's flushed and blissed out expression. 

He sent that to Eiji with trembling hands.

This time the reply was a call.

"E-eiji~" Ash chuckled breathlessly.

"Fuck." Eiji's voice was husky and deep. "You fucking tease." Ash's toes curled at the sound of his tone, that animalistic and gutteral sound meant that Eiji was fighting so hard for his last shred of control.

"You like it?" Ash squimred on the bed, hands running through his chest. He was rewarded with a throaty groan. 

"I was working." 

Ash laughed, his fingers traced the hem of the apron. "Was." He could feel his cock leak precum. "You're done now right?"

There was panting on the other side. "Almost." Eiji's breath hitched. "I need to get to my hotel room first."

Ash moaned. "Mhmm. Well, while you're on the way, let me tell you what I'm doing to myself." He said it in the sweetest voice he could muster. 

"Shit." Eiji exclaimed on the phone. That made Ash shiver in delight.

"I'm teasing my nipples right now. They feel so good." Ash fondled his pink nubs through the soft material of the apron with one hand, moaning at every touch. 

"Ash..."

"Ngh Eiji. I wish you were doing this to me." Ash teased faster. Jolts of electricity ran through his body to his groin. The cloth was rubbing at his sensitive nipples. "I wish it was your fingers pulling at them." He slipped his hand beneath the cloth, pinching at them, tugging at them. Ash moaned even louder.

"Wait." Eiji was near his limit. "Wait."

"The plug is deep inside me." Ash continued anyway. "But I want something else bigger inside me." He whined. "I want you Eiji."

"Goddamnit Ash." Eiji hissed through his teeth. 

"Ahnnn. Eiji please." 

"Fuck." Eiji growled. "Ash, I want you to stop right now until I tell you what to do." 

Ash's body trembled in anticipation. He knew that tone, he knew that voice. He knew Eiji had finally lost that final piece of control. "Did you hear me Ash?"

"Yes sir." Ash immediately let his of his nipples.

"Good." Eiji chuckled darkly. Ash assumed he was already in his room. He could hear the shuffling of his sheets and the creak of his bed. "Tell me what you're wearing."

Ash whined. "I'm wearing an apron. Only the apron. A plug is inside me. Other than that I'm naked."

Eiji's breaths came in quick successions.

"Good." He was placed in loudspeaker. "Are you hard?"

"Yes." Ash gripped at the sheets. "Dripping. I'm so hard, it's leaking on the sheets, staining the apron. Please."

"How dirty. Touch yourself." Eiji encouraged. Ash did as what he was told and moaned. "Think that I'm the one doing that to you."

"Eiji..." Ash breathed. He smeared precum all over his shaft. The squelching sound of his strokes were loud enough to be heard by Eiji.

"Yes. Just like that Ash." Eiji groaned. "Do you know what I'd do if I'm there?" 

"Tell me." Ash begged. He teased his head in slow strokes of his fingers. 

"I'm gonna start but pinning you on the mattress." Eiji sighed. "I'm going to make sure you can't move despite your struggles."

Ash writhed on the bed. "Shit."

"Then I'll start licking your nipples until you squirm. I'll try to make you cum from that alone."

The sultry voice of Eiji talking dirty made Ash cry out. He sucked on his fingers and then used them to wet his hard nipples, following what Eiji had said in his fantasy. He could imagine his husband on too of him, his hair spilling down his shoulders as he nibbled at his chest. He could feel that tongue on him. He could feel it.

"Eiji!" 

"I think your pretty cock would be very red by then." Eiji continued. Ash could hear the sound of skin slapping too. Eiji was probably touching himself now. "I'll swallow it all down in one gulp. I'll devour you as I suck you off."

Ash wrapped a hand on his cock and pumped. 

"Play with your slit like my tongue is doing it." Eiji commanded. Ash had no choice but to follow. 

"Are you doing it?" 

"Yeah." He sipped a nail on his slit. Ash writhed some more. 

"Good. Now I'll finger your rim open, pushing inside of your tight, wet ass." 

Ash pushed the vibrator harder inside him until it hit his prostate. Ash arched his back and saw stars. 

"Eiji! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Ash was pushing his ass back at every thrust of his fingers. 

"You can't cum yet Ash." Eiji warned. "Take your toy off."

Ash whined desperately.

"Ash."

Eiji growled at his ear. Ash had no choice but to stop. 

"Hahhhh." He trembled at the feeling of pulling the toy out of his ass. "I took it out. Eiji please." 

"Do you have your dildo out?" Eiji sighed on the other side. "Get it out."

Ash scrambled to find the next toy Eiji wanted to play with. He found it in their toy box and Ash prepped himself for it.

"This is what I'm going to do to you." Eiji began. "I'm going to rub my dick against your tight rim."

Ash knelt on he mattress and rubbed the tip of the silicon dildo on his puffy asshole, teasing himself with it. 

"I kind of want to rip that apron off you, you know. You're such a slut for seducing me with it." The slapping of skin on Eiji's side got faster. Ash bit back a whimper. "But you know I also wanna pound you against the mattress wearing it. Now fuck yourself open."

Ash didn't need to be told twice. He thrusted the toy inside himself.

"Aaah!" Ash moaned. "Ah!"

"Tell me how good it feels."

"Feels so good!" Ash cried. "It's stretching me open." 

"Tell me how good I feel inside of you."

"You're so big Eiji! So big! I love it when you fuck me like this. I love your cock inside me!" Ash babbled. "Please. Harder! Harder!"

"Good. I love it inside you. So good for me. So tight. So perfect." Eiji groaned. His strokes faster now. "Ah fuck. I'm gonna pound you on the mattress in my suit. I'm gonna fuck you raw." 

Ash wondered if Eiji was still wearing his suit. The image of him wearing it while fucking Ash was too amazing.

"Eiji!" Ash sobbed. "I want to see you!"

"Fuck yes."

It didn't take long for a video call to start. Ash accepted the call without hesitation. Eiji's flushed face immediately greeted Ash on screen. He was in his hotel room, in his bed and still wearing his fucking suit. He was stroking his cock furiously.

"Fuck Ash, you're so beautiful. So lewd. So naughty for me." Eiji chuckled at him as Ash rode the dildo in desperation. He gasped at every hit on his prostate.

"Eiji! I'm close!" 

Eiji ran a hand through his messy hair. "Touch yourself Ash. Let's cum together."

Ash stroked his cock and rode the dildo in time to Eiji's own strokes.

"Fuck yeah Ash. You look so good in that apron. Cum all over it. Come on. You can do it. Cum for me." Eiji whispered.

Ash could already feel it. And then it broke and he was cumming. He screamed as he spilled himself to completion.

"Oh god. So perfect. You look so prefect." Eiji soon followed with a loud gasp. Ash took in every detail on his face, the way his eyes seemed to roll back as he shut them, the way his mouth parted and his tongue subconsciously stuck out, the pitch of his voice as he moaned, the way his body trembled as pleasure washed over him. Ash took it all in.

Soon they were both panting, setting in the hazy post orgasm glow. Ash collapsed on the mattress, Eiji want too far.

After some moments of silence just collecting their thoughts, Ash finally spoke.

"Wow." He laughed. "That was better than I expected."

Eiji huffed. "That was so naughty." He covered his face. "I was getting a hard on in the middle of the room while on the job!"

"Sorry love, you look so delicious in your suit. I couldn't resist." Ash laughed some more. Eiji stated at him with a point through the screen. 

"Mean."

"Hey. You liked it. You were talking so dirty." Ash smirked at him. "You really sounded like you were into it."

Eiji sighed. "Alright fine. It was a little hot. Don't do it again." He ran a hand through his hair before he added, fave red. "At least not while I'm in the middle of a job."

"Does that mean I can do it when you're not on a job?" Ash snorted.

"Well I think I enjoyed it too much to not have a repeat performance." Eiji admitted. 

"Ash's mind was already thinking about all the other things they could do. All the other things Eiji would do to him. "Fuck Eiji. I wish you're already here so you can fuck me properly."

Eiji laughed. "Soon Ash. Soon. Besides." He smirked. "I already have more ideas I want to try out."

Ash felt a jolt of excitement as he curled his toes. This was going to be a long and exciting three days.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! A comment would be nice!


End file.
